


Parrots in Mist

by lferion



Category: Natural Phenomena (Anthropomorfic), Original Work
Genre: Atmospheric Effects, Drabble, Fog and Mist, Gen, Parrots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feral parrots seen on a misty morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parrots in Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



> Van wrote a journal entry about taking a walk in the unusually misty morning, and I ended up writing this in response to her description.

* * *

  


Silver-grey fog lies thick on the ground, fills the air, sends cool ghost fingers seeping into crevasses, unfurls wet white banners, pennants, long streamers shrouding the trees and sky. The invisible sun glows, turning all to a depthless dazzle. Yet within the cloud are separate brightnesses, flashes of shimmering color: crimson, viridian, cobalt and lilac and sulfur, turquoise and tangerine and onyx-black. Wings and eyes and crests wheel and flash, flicking at the edge of sight; moving, misty prisms and rainbows, feathers made of light. Not even the heavy air can completely dim their brilliance or silence their raucous delight.

  


* * *


End file.
